Blood Lust
by Lifeisnowhere-182
Summary: Damon meets a girl just getting over Elena but what will Klaus do when he finds the weak spot that he can get to. Elena /Stefan. Please Read my second fanfic. please review. A Damon love story. Damon and Klaus enemies. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N this is my second story I know it is short but if I get reviews the next will be soon. Please review.**

**Disclaimer, I wish it did belong to me but…**

Damon

So what if the entire world seems against me.

_My brother its dating the girl I like, I just happen to have a crush on her best friend and I'm left to deal with my enemy, Klaus._

I sat in my car starting at the wheel as if it had all the answers. My bracelet that let me out in sunlight seemed heavy with guilt as was my mind.

_She chose him not you._

I fiddled with bracelet hoping it would feel, once again, light as air. My gaze drifted to the cliff I was perilously parked on, the answers were out there, to what questions I wasn't sure but I needed them if I was going to go head to head with Klaus.

I heard the distant sound of an engine and a car pull up.

"Hey," A female voice echoed in my eats, I realised she was talking to me. "sorry to interrupt you and your thoughts but any idea how I'd get to high school from here?" I turned to face the person.

She was beautiful but no match for my dear Elena.

"I told you to leave him to his thoughts." Said a girl from behind the car. She came out with a sleek black motorbike. This time Elena had nothing on her.

Shaggy, straight, shoulder length, dark brown hair with crimson and blood red highlights.

"It's fine, I need to go there myself." I answered remembering my plans for the day.

"Okay 2 vehicles crazy but 3 for one place?" Laughed the girl with long brown curls just getting out.

"Wanna drop your car off and get a ride?" Said the amazing one.

"Sure, but what should I call you?" I asked.

"Teagan, Shay and I'm Dylan." She said. The blonde was Teagan, the brunette Shay and she was Dylan.

"Alright then." My face took on it's famous smirk. Dylan looked expectant. "Damon." She nodded. "I'll drop my car at home."

I watched as they followed me. I parked in the middle of the drive.

"Who am I riding with?" I asked hoping to be with Dylan. I could have sworn I saw her smile but I could guarantee her heart sped up.

"Me." She said. "Take my helmet I don't need it."

"Safety first." I put it on her, she just through it through the open window and into the car. She sank down, aerodynamic; I could tell we would go fast.

She already had directions as did Teagan. They led the way. We curved around a narrow path.

"Fancy a detour?" She called looking at me in the mirror, I nodded, that sounded fun to say least.

She looked good straddling the bike and leaning over, sexy, even better with me pushed up against her.

It looked like we were heading to a clearing. She pulled up spinning the bike, her hair spreading out. I listened to her heartbeat as it began to slow, I was worried it would stop but then it sped up stayed at a steady 64.

_35 26 21 34 42 48 56 64 perfect!_

"Damon." She muttered, if I hadn't had vampire hearing I would of missed it. Seconds later I realised.

What did she say my name?

She got off the bike and went to the other side where she sat down leaning her back against a rock. Her hair hung around her shoulders. She took her leather gloves off and used her small hand to do a beckoning motion. I sat next to her leaving a gap, only half my back was resting on the rock.

''Move up!'' She sighed. ''I don't bite!'' I stifled my laughter but let a smirk form on my lips. I moved up closing the gap only slightly.

''How can you be sure I don't?'' I replied licking my lips tempting my animal side. Her face was calm but a glinting in her eye betrayed her facade.

''I'm not.'' She replied her voice slightly husky, mirroring the smirk on my face. The way she answered that sounded so sexy. I instantly moved closer.

I saw the hunger, she tried to mask, in her eyes and I couldn't tell but it was probably in my eyes too. I felt vulnerable; I was out in the open, with a girl I had known hours and I'd showed a side of me like never before. Even being a vampire I felt exposed.

She licked her lips tempting me and I was desperate to take the bait.


End file.
